1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254204 (JP 2010-254204 A), a projection and a recess of an eccentric cam biased by a biasing spring constituted by a torsion coil spring so as to rotate about a support shaft mesh with an inner-column side, so that a telescopic lock is achieved. Further, when an adjusting lever and a release lever that rotates together with a fastening shaft in an integrated manner displace the eccentric cam so that the eccentric cam rotates in a release direction against the biasing spring, the telescopic lock is released.
A case, in which the support shaft is constituted by a member (a resin member or the like) that can break at the time of a secondary collision, is assumed. In this case, due to variation of component dimensions, a backlash of the support shaft in an axial direction of the support shaft may be caused with respect to a member for supporting the support shaft and a member supported by the support shaft. Accordingly, a breaking load of the support shaft may vary at the time of the secondary collision.